Secrets of Pain
by Magick
Summary: different than most stories, and very dark. a tale based off the whitewolf books rpg, I think this will suit most tastes for something out of the ordinary
1. Duo's Curse

Disclaimer: ok, I dont own gundam wing, or the white wolf RPG (which is what a lot of the charas forms are from) so please dont sue me, Im just a humble writer   
  
well, Im sick with the flu, and I dont really wanna sit in bed a wallow, so this seemed like a good time to get this idea off my chest, I WILL finish Spring Break sometime, but my digi-muse is away on vacation  
Duo- I miss Ken.... it's harder to bug you without him  
  
  
---===*===---  
The night was cloudy, and not one star brightened the inky heavens. Time seemed to drag by in hours for seconds for the 5 pilots ensconced in their newest hideout. Their respective doctors and scientiests had made the decision that it would be easier for them to fight as a whole unit, if they knew one another as best as possible. That was the catalyst that send five 15 year old soldiers living in the center of L2, the lowest income bracket of all the colonies, and thusly, the easiest to make a living in. Little did they know, that their secrets, the skeletons in their closest, would be much harder to conceal.   
  
It was on this night, that the first of those dreaded skeletons decided to make it's appearance. Duo Maxwell, the braided, violet eyed American youth sat on his bed in the room he shared with one, Heero Yuy. Dinner had long since been over, and the soldier was feeling hungry, but not for food, but for the one thing he did not have access to anymore. His roomate was downstairs, speaking with the others, all oblivious to the soul-wrenching pain their comrade was experiencing. A small mirror lay on the small beside table, a constant torment and reminder for the American. His blood boiled, and he pressed one strong hand to his chest, wishing away the bloodlust that had so claimed his soul. "I have to..." he gasped, grabbing his long black trenchcoat from it's place, draped over a nearby chair. He moved with an animalistic grace, nearly inhuman, as he swept down the stairs, past the backs of his friends, and out the frontdoor.   
  
'Tonight is the last time...' Duo thought to himself as he walked down the street, an iron grip over the panic that swept his heart. An old said promise, so oft repeated, but never realized. He did not have the strength to end it all, the eternal torment that had gripped him, and held him captive for nearly a year. Not old, like many would think, not one of the nightwalkers that had lived centuries, but merely a fledgling, new to the ways he had been initiated into.   
  
Crouched low in the shadows hid a slight figure, matted hair and torn clothing. To anyother, she would have been nearly invisible, but to the hungry vampire, she was the perfect target to releave the aching bloodlust. With speed and grace not bestowed on the living, Duo had approached the homeless girl. Bending the terrified girl's neck to the side, he breathed softly in the scent. She was not old, not much than ten or fifteen herself. Pushing back the thread of humanity that nagged constantly at his mind, he sank his razor sharp fangs into her neck, and drank deeply of her essence. She screamed, before falling dead, her last sights, of the graceful, yet deadly young man that had brough her fateful end, in a flash of white-hot pleasure. For the bite was not pain, it was pleasue in it's purest form.   
  
Duo wiped the sweet copper blood from his lips and dropped a delicate kiss on the girl's cold forehead. "I can't have you ghouled my dear..." he whispered quietly, and began the short walk back to the shabby house.  
  
---===*===---  
  
ok, I know it was short, but hey, im working on it. I need some ideas ppl, so if any of you know the white wolf rpg games, please, I need some ideas for the what the other pilots are. they don't have to be vampire archtypes, Im thinking of making a few shifter, bete and the like.  
  
oh! and one more thing, a ghoul is basically, after you drink from a mortal, if they are left alive, they lose their soul, and are basically your slave, they lose all sence of self, and live to serve you. that will last until the vampire decides to embrace (change) them completely. think along the lines of Wrenfield from the original Dracula. 


	2. Wufei's Secret

well, im back, yeaaah!! *grins* and now, for the next part of this strange story, enjoy!  
  
---===*===---  
It was that same dark night that would reveal the secrets of the others. Not the large secrets that are readily visible to all who know, but the small ones, that eat away at the hearts and souls of those who possess them. The secrets are the most dangerous, they seperate one person from another, and create the havok of mind that infects those burdened like a virus. The irony of a night without stars, or a moon, whould be the very night to shed light on those dark spots of our dear pilots.  
  
Duo had returned late that night, such sedated by his late meal. The guilt of his actions weighted heavily on his heart, his only wish, to bury himself in the waves of black that so shrouded his being, but this was not to be granted. For his own sake, this young man had never breathed a word of his, 'affliction', but this was not to last long.   
  
Chang Wufei, the dark-haired, dark eyed Chinese warrior. Honorable, and an enigma straight to his very essence. He was a private person, and little to nothing was known of his past, for it was too dangerous. He had excused himself from the group shortly after the young vampire had so stealthily exited the premisis. He ran of silent feet to a small, dense forest nearby to the house he shared with his fellow comrades. The cold, stinging night air cooled his chest as he ran tirelessly through the thick undergrowth. He did not stop, until he had assured himself that there were no other beings within sight of him, not animal, nor human.   
  
The Chinese youth took a heavy breath, and held his hands to his sides, elevated in the air gracefully. "Strength be with me." he said calmly, as he began to change. No longer a slender soldier, but in his true fae mien form, a large majestic dragon. Scales of ebony, that shone a million colors in the dark night. Wide, brilliant onyx eyes watched all around with infinite caution, for this, his secret could never be discovered. He let out the breath he had not even realized he had been holding, as he shifted down to his mortal guise. Once more, the Chinese soldier, but underneath, the epitomy of grace and hidden strength, honor, and courage.   
  
Truly forbidden, an offence punishable by death, for any fae that let mortal eyes fall on his true form. For theirs was a life of lies and secrets, only truly seen in the shifting, dreamlike world of their people, the other side of the veil. And for this young Sidhe, the rules were not exempt, and for this, night after night, he was forced to hide to reveal his true form to himself. His cross to bear, eternally trapped in the world of the humans, while his own people shunned him for fighting, the young Prince was exiled, until he could prove himself wise enough to return.   
  
The fae-folk do not age as a mortal being, or are they trapped as one age for their lifetimes, as the vampire, or nightwalkers, have been cursed with. Once a playful creature, Chang Wufei had been hardered by his secrets, as they ate away at his heart like white, wriggling maggots, eating off the decaying flesh of his soul. Once he was in his mortal disguise, he made his way back to the home, his mind wrought with lies and tales, and the infallable pain that coursed through his veins, the ringing in his ears of all the fae folk, hidden in the trees, that laughed at his fall from grace.   
  
His honor would not allow him such respite as to scream or sob, and so, night after endless night, he remained ever the silent vigil. Unaware of the secrets of his fellow pilots, for he had been exiled, before learning many gifts of his people.   
  
---===*===---  
well, I hope ya liked it, for a so far summary  
Duo: vampire (a Brujah)  
Wufei: a fae, or changeling  
  
and for another note, the Sidhe are the like, fae royalty 


	3. Quatre's Form

Ahhh...to be sick and hve all the time to write, well, I guess, but I'd rather not be sick!  
Duo: just get on with it, this story bugs me, Im dead!  
Magic: not really  
Duo: close enough  
  
---===*===---  
This was a night to explore the darker underbelly of the human psyche. What secrets lie in the minds of your dear pilots, well, only time can truly tell what atrocities these youths will fully accomplish. With Duo's lack of soul, and gaining of immortal life, or Wufei's chimerical fae past, we have learned but a precious few of these secrets. So well kept, even under the most intense of pressure, these men did not tell a soul. But more, my friends, is yet to come, the others to, are not exempt from these telltale signposts of individuality.   
  
Unable to disconcern the whereabouts of his friends, young Quatre Winner set out into the dirty streets of L2 to find them. A dangerous venture during the day, but only for the inhuman of suicidal in the dead of night. Streetwalkers and drug dealers owned this colony by night, yet the diminuitive Arabian did not seemed fazed by this. His blond hair shimmered surreally under the colored neon glow of the signs that marked out bars, or other places of intrest along the street. But this was not where he was headed, his steps carried him closer to the dense forest, currently occupied by a throughly distraught Chang Wufei. Time was on the side of the Arabian on this night, as he arrived only moments after the Chinese warrior had left, to return to the house.   
  
No moonlight fell through the thick canopy of treeboughs overhead, a direct relation to the new moon that night. Carefully, he made his way to a rather secluded clearing he had discovered merely the afternoon before. Nearly no wildlife lived on L2, save for a few underfed pidgeons and scrawny, disease riddled rats. Quatre sighed as he sat down on a large rock, wishing with his entire being to be anywhere but this despicable colony. He looked once more down at his hands folded in his lap, and made up his mind with firm resolve. "I must.... but only for a short time." he said to himself in a soft voice, and he to began to change form. Slowly, from lack of practice, small pointed ears form, and in a matter of moments, really a very short time compaired to the drastic change that occured.  
  
Sitting thoughtfully in the place the Arabian had once been, sat a small, pale gold-toned fox. Bright blue eyes peered out cunningly at all he saw, as his bushy tail brushed from side to side. If a fox could smile, he would have been, as he gave a sharp yip and took off into the forest. The pale Kitsune ran around the edges of the glade, sniffing everything, and looking quite an adorable sight in the lack of light. Dried leaves stuck to his short fur, as he jumped headlong into a pile of the fallen leaves. Bounding from place to place with an insatiable curiosity, smelling everything he came across, the little fox looked to be in seventh heaven.   
  
But all too soon, the change must be reversed, as the young fox once again became a blonde youth. Sitting comfortably on the large, flat rock, he set about to the task of removing the leaves and grass from his blonde hair, the faintest of smiles tugging on his lips. Once he was satisfied that he looked quite himself again, he began the short trek back to the home he shared with the other pilots. Merely a Kitsune, and a young one, the fox-shifter kept his secret well. Enjoying what he could in life, he would change to his alter ego form, only when it was safe.  
  
---===*===---  
ok, I know that was short, but hey, im trying, and the chapters focusing on only 1 cameo'd pilot ARE going to be a bit shorter than the others.  
  
rundown of alternate forms and identities  
  
Duo: vampire (Brujah ^the anarchists and rebels^)  
Wufei: fae, or changeling (Dragon shift)  
Quatre: Kitsune (fox shifter ^very smart and crafty^) 


	4. So Now We Find

And here I am again, writing this new part of my ever-nutso story. this one takes a bit of a different spin from the others.  
  
---===*===---  
Quatre returned home fairly late that night, but none of the others were asleep yet. Duo was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring down at his hands, and for the first time in a long while, he was completely silent. Wufei was in the armchair across the room, reading a book, and taking immense pleasure in the rare peace and quiet. Trowa and Heero were lost in a game of chess on the coffeetable, Heero was black, and Trowa was white, and from the looks of it, this game would end in a stalemate. Quatre walked in, brushing the last of the dried grass from his sand-colored shirt, and sat down crosslegged on the floor. "Where were you?" Wufei asked, looking up from his book. Quatre just shook his head, not really feeling like answering that question.   
  
It wasen't long after that the boys retired for the night, all feeling the weight of their secrets heavily on them. But, as it is when the mind is occupied, neither Duo, nor Heero could sleep. The others tossed and turned, while these two prowled the house. Duo leaned against a wall, taking a morbid sense of security in the absolute blackness, that even his supernatural vision could not pierce. But though the light was gone, his hearing was fine tuned, and it is due to this that he heard Heero approaching from behind.   
  
Heero stalked throught the house silently, the only light coming from the little glow ball that hovered inches above his hand. The apprentice mage glared out at the dark, then the only light he saw, around the corner, the barest flick of a chestnut braid, streaked with copper and gold, then it was gone. Heero raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth the young American would be doing up at this time. An odd sense of curiosity stole over the Japanese youth, and he tread after the vampire, though he did not know it.  
  
Duo saw the light out of the corner of one violet eye, and he spun around angrily. Heero did not have time to diminish the glow ball, before Duo saw, as Duo did not have time to hide his fangs. The two boys stared at eachother in plain horror, and fear danced in their eyes. Quatre's fox hearing picked up on the noise, while Wufei's fae sense nagged at his mind, sending both boys after the cause of their awakening.  
  
The four boys met in the centre of the small house, Heero's glow ball still shining bright amber. Quatre's foxy ears stuck out from his pale blonde hair, and Wufei's hands ended in brilliant, hard black claws. "We need to talk." Heero said after a moment, and the others agreed fearfully. While mages, like Heero, may sometimes tolerate vampires, the changlings and shifters, like Wufei and Quatre, rarely do, and would sooner kill them than make friends, believeing they are true evil, and minions of the Pattern Breaker, and opposing the true power of Gaia.  
  
But, what of Trowa. He stumbled down the stairs, grumbling bad-naturedly about having being awoken at such an hour. Forgetting momentarily about his affliction, he turned on the light in the living room. Quatre perched on the end of the couch, his pointed ears sticking in the air. Wufei, pacing the corner, his clawed hands all too visible. Duo hissed angrily, his deadly fangs glittering white. And Heero's glow ball still there, though, nearly invisible in the brighter neon light. The greatest shock of all came then, though, after it all, nothing was much of a surprise to the war and secret hardened soldiers. For that shock was......  
  
Trowa had a bear's ears.  
  
---===*===---  
ha! betcha didnt expect that, didja? so, to recap,  
Duo; brujah vampire  
Wufei; fae (changeling)  
Heero; a mage  
Quatre; a cute Kitsune (( =_= ))  
Trowa; a Gurahl (bear shifter, hehe)  
  
and in following chapters, I will prolly have a few cameo appearances by my own WhiteWolf characters, so please dont take them, as it took me a long time to make them. 


	5. Broken Ties

Disclaimer-I still dont ownn Gundam Wing or the characters, and also, I dont own WhiteWolf or the rights of the playbooks  
  
---===*===---  
Time seemed to pass in endless rounds of silence as the pilots all gathered in the make-shift living room. The sky outside began to lighten, as the first rays of the man-made morning dawn began to light the colony. But, inside the house, the young Gundam Pilots felt the dark, opressive weight of their comrades secrets heavy in their hearts.   
  
"Monster."   
"Inhuman"  
"Wyrm-tainted"  
"Evil"   
  
Came the opinions of Quatre, Heero, Trowa and Wufei, concerning their once close friend, Duo Maxwell. The braided pilot shrank back into the corner of the room, while his 'friends' chose their next victim, or...target. Trowa turned to his face towards the blonde Arabian, who sat close to his side. "Shifter?" he said quietly, and Quatre nodded, inching closer to the one who now, he knew, could understand his secret agony.   
  
Chang Wufei turned to the small form of the once self-proclaimed Shinigami, with anger and disgust in his voice. "Your are of the Wyrm, evil, and souless." he stated, forcing his fae form from rising and destroying his righteous visage. "As if you are any better, you aren't human either!" Duo shot back venomously, tired of being thought of as evil.  
"But we are not blood-drinking beasts." Trowa said, pulling the little blonde a bit closer to his side. Heero Yuy stayed very silent, a solid form leaning against the far wall. "We should be rational about this." he said after a long moment of contemplation, "First, what are we all?"  
  
Quatre, surprisingly, was the first to speak, rising to his feet. "I am a Kitsune..." he said in his most democratic voice, in an attempt to keep his fear, and anxiety from rising to his throat att he betrayal he felt. "What?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow, and which the little blonde sighed and explained, "A fox-shifter." Though Duo still looked faintly confused, as did Heero, Trowa was the next to speak. "And, I," he began in his usual calm, steady tone, "Am a Gurahl... a bear-shifter." The two looked at one another, as the emerald-eyed bear shifter, and the sapphire-eyed fox shifter said in unison, "And what are you?" All eyes turned to the Chinese warrior, who shook his head. "I cannot say." were the only words that left his mouth.  
  
"We do NOT want him here any longer." Wufei said, speaking for himself, and the shifter-folk. "Me?" Duo asked, wide-eyed, to which they just nodded.   
"Your right." Heero said reasonably, tearing the silence in half, before he continued, "None of us will be able to work together anymore, save maybe Trowa and Quatre, our secrets divide us too much."   
  
The break of dawn found Heero Yuy, the Perfect Solider, leaving the colony in Wing Zero, where he was headed was anyone's guess. The young Mage had left only moments after their conversation, and verdict, were delivered. Wufei had left soon after, in Nataku, and the Sidhe fae blasted off in the opposite direction of his one-comrade. Duo had been forced, by the sunlight to remain at the safehouse, and so, that day he tried to sleep, until night fell, and he would once again leave his home colony. Quatre and Trowa, the shifter-folk, had left together, sharing their stories and expieriences with one another, so greatful for one that would truly understand their suffering, and those two had left in a shuttle headed for Earth, where their respective Gundams were being repaired.  
  
Now, Duo tried to sleep, but was awoken from his near-slumber, by the ring of the vidphone. Tears of pure crimson blood were wiped hastily from his eyes as he answered it, and was met by the smug vision of Trieze Kushrenada. "Hello, Mr. Maxwell." he said with a nod, careful not to expose himself, or his intentions too soon. "Whattya want?" Duo said, his heart had been twisted in knots, and he was in no mood to deal with the conniving man. "Why, just to give you an invitation." Trieze said, toying with the red rose in his white-gloved hand. "An invitation to join with people....who understand your feelings." And with that, the honey-ginger haired man smiled, revealing a set of wickedly curved....  
  
fangs.  
---===*===---  
not great, I admit, but hey, Im trying, I hope you like it though, and I'll try to get more done as soon as I can 


	6. Secrets of Pain

Heero watched through the viewscreen on Wing Zero, some weeks later. Hovering like a deranged angel in space, facing off with the combined forces of the Oz organization. Trowa, in HeavyArms, and Quatre, in Sandrock stood by his side, like three of the five horsemen of the Apocolypse. None had heard from Maxwell or Chang since that unfortunate night, and none knew the perils they now faced.   
  
The forces stood, battle ready, as the three pilots prepaired to take on the monumental task before them. In an instant, the battle was thrown into full gear, leaving the youths fighting for their lives. Surrounded, nowhere to hide, with shots being blasted from all sides, lashing out in vain at the mobile dolls that just kept coming in never-ending waves. Time was growing short, and their courage was failing, when out of the depths of space flew the fourth horseman, Chang Wufei. Fighting with the force of the dragon he was inside, he lashed out at the dolls, debris floated in the weightlessness of space, as the forces were evened.   
  
"Where's Duo?!?!" Quatre yelled into the comlink frantically, not thinking with his own personal predjucice against the vampire, but as a solider, who's forces were depleting rapidly, and leaving them no chance of escape. "Right here." came the cold, yet oh-so familiar voice, only moment later.   
  
Deathscythe stepped out of the midst of the Oz forces, his scythe drawn and ready, but his voice was changed, cold and unfeeling. He charged into battle, lightening the heavy spirits of his once-comrades, but it was not to be. He came straight for Wing Zero, his scythe glowing a menacing green as he prepaired to end the life of the pilot inside. Heero watched, unable to block the lightening fast attack as it tore through his suit like butter, wire and chunks of Gundamium careening with the force of the blow.   
  
Nothing could stop him, and soon, Duo Maxwell was the only soldier left standing. He looked at the screen, as it crackled, and revealed the pixelated face of Treize Kushrenada. "Good work." he said proudly, "This has been a great day." Duo nodded, wiping the blood-hued sweat from his forehead. Only then, with amythyst eyes did he gaze at the extent of his destruction. In his rage, he had destroyed the other four, the only friends he had ever had.  
  
Gliding out of his suit, bodily encased in a flight suit, he dodged his way through the debris and wreckage. First, and closest, was the remains of Sandrock. Prying open the hatch, Duo lifted the Kitsune's body from the demolished Gundam. Hanging limp in the zero-gravity, face pale and bleeding, his flight suit torn and scorched. Taking off the blonde's helmet, Duo watched as his fair hair, matted with red blood, stuck to his face. A fallen angel, fair and sweet, only to be killed by the one person he had trusted with his life so often. Yet, Duo did not cry.  
  
Next, he came to HeavyArms, but the wreckage so so severe he could not even get to the body, and all he could see of the peaceful gurahl was the blood coated glass of the cockpit. Even through his sui, he could smell the decay of burned flesh and death, turning this stomach as he laid the Arabian's body close in the embrace of the once-mighty HeavyArms. Together forever...  
  
Not far away was the ruins of the majestic Nataku. Named so for the dragon's brave late wife, Wufei had fought bravely, as was his custom. The hatch had been ripped off in the battle, and the inside of the cockpit were blood-streaked and blackened. But, Duo did not take the Sidhe from his gundam, only wiped some already-congealing blood from his forehead, and left him to rest in peace, to return to the Dreaming where whence he came, to find solace in the re-instatement of his honor, and place among his people.  
  
First attacked, and fatherest away, Duo slowly made his way through a field of wire and metal, until he saw, looming in front of him, the wreck of Wing Zero. Strength untold, but cut down in his prime, Heero had never made it from the cockpit, and his body appeared intact, as Duo lifted his truest friend from the gundanium grave. Heero's dark hair was plastered with blood, his dark Prussian eyes closed in death.   
  
Bloody tears welled in his bright eyes, spilling down his cheeks and staining them a rich crimson. And he cried  
  
He cried... and walked the Earth for all enternity, searching for an oblivion that seemed elusive and impossible to find. But find he did, near a century of pain later.  
  
For such is the way of secrets, the secrets we hold that have the power to destroy. For these are the secrets made in the black of night, the secrets...  
  
the secrets of Pain.  
  
  
---===*===---  
well, I know that was a strange ending, but o well, feedback please? =)  
  
Final Disclaimer- I do not, and never have owned Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. I also do not own the White-Wolf playbooks copyright, thanks  



	7. Secrets of Pain

Heero watched through the viewscreen on Wing Zero, some weeks later. Hovering like a deranged angel in space, facing off with the combined forces of the Oz organization. Trowa, in HeavyArms, and Quatre, in Sandrock stood by his side, like three of the five horsemen of the Apocolypse. None had heard from Maxwell or Chang since that unfortunate night, and none knew the perils they now faced.   
  
The forces stood, battle ready, as the three pilots prepaired to take on the monumental task before them. In an instant, the battle was thrown into full gear, leaving the youths fighting for their lives. Surrounded, nowhere to hide, with shots being blasted from all sides, lashing out in vain at the mobile dolls that just kept coming in never-ending waves. Time was growing short, and their courage was failing, when out of the depths of space flew the fourth horseman, Chang Wufei. Fighting with the force of the dragon he was inside, he lashed out at the dolls, debris floated in the weightlessness of space, as the forces were evened.   
  
"Where's Duo?!?!" Quatre yelled into the comlink frantically, not thinking with his own personal predjucice against the vampire, but as a solider, who's forces were depleting rapidly, and leaving them no chance of escape. "Right here." came the cold, yet oh-so familiar voice, only moment later.   
  
Deathscythe stepped out of the midst of the Oz forces, his scythe drawn and ready, but his voice was changed, cold and unfeeling. He charged into battle, lightening the heavy spirits of his once-comrades, but it was not to be. He came straight for Wing Zero, his scythe glowing a menacing green as he prepaired to end the life of the pilot inside. Heero watched, unable to block the lightening fast attack as it tore through his suit like butter, wire and chunks of Gundamium careening with the force of the blow.   
  
Nothing could stop him, and soon, Duo Maxwell was the only soldier left standing. He looked at the screen, as it crackled, and revealed the pixelated face of Treize Kushrenada. "Good work." he said proudly, "This has been a great day." Duo nodded, wiping the blood-hued sweat from his forehead. Only then, with amythyst eyes did he gaze at the extent of his destruction. In his rage, he had destroyed the other four, the only friends he had ever had.  
  
Gliding out of his suit, bodily encased in a flight suit, he dodged his way through the debris and wreckage. First, and closest, was the remains of Sandrock. Prying open the hatch, Duo lifted the Kitsune's body from the demolished Gundam. Hanging limp in the zero-gravity, face pale and bleeding, his flight suit torn and scorched. Taking off the blonde's helmet, Duo watched as his fair hair, matted with red blood, stuck to his face. A fallen angel, fair and sweet, only to be killed by the one person he had trusted with his life so often. Yet, Duo did not cry.  
  
Next, he came to HeavyArms, but the wreckage so so severe he could not even get to the body, and all he could see of the peaceful gurahl was the blood coated glass of the cockpit. Even through his sui, he could smell the decay of burned flesh and death, turning this stomach as he laid the Arabian's body close in the embrace of the once-mighty HeavyArms. Together forever...  
  
Not far away was the ruins of the majestic Nataku. Named so for the dragon's brave late wife, Wufei had fought bravely, as was his custom. The hatch had been ripped off in the battle, and the inside of the cockpit were blood-streaked and blackened. But, Duo did not take the Sidhe from his gundam, only wiped some already-congealing blood from his forehead, and left him to rest in peace, to return to the Dreaming where whence he came, to find solace in the re-instatement of his honor, and place among his people.  
  
First attacked, and fatherest away, Duo slowly made his way through a field of wire and metal, until he saw, looming in front of him, the wreck of Wing Zero. Strength untold, but cut down in his prime, Heero had never made it from the cockpit, and his body appeared intact, as Duo lifted his truest friend from the gundanium grave. Heero's dark hair was plastered with blood, his dark Prussian eyes closed in death.   
  
Bloody tears welled in his bright eyes, spilling down his cheeks and staining them a rich crimson. And he cried  
  
He cried... and walked the Earth for all enternity, searching for an oblivion that seemed elusive and impossible to find. But find he did, near a century of pain later.  
  
For such is the way of secrets, the secrets we hold that have the power to destroy. For these are the secrets made in the black of night, the secrets...  
  
the secrets of Pain.  
  
  
---===*===---  
well, I know that was a strange ending, but o well, feedback please? =)  
  
Final Disclaimer- I do not, and never have owned Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. I also do not own the White-Wolf playbooks copyright, thanks  



End file.
